What Happened 600 Years Ago
by marshmallow7
Summary: Wentos made this up... Its really funny.. unless ur obsessed with either sieghart or dio... or both.. I don't recommend you reading this..
1. The Gods Decision

_This is the story of how Sieghart and Dio met for the first time and how Sieghart became immortal…_

**

* * *

**

_600 years ago… In the Ellia continent…_

Dio had just ascended from Hell Bridge.

"Hmm… What should I do today?"

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere above the clouds, on the continent of Xenia…_

The gods were holding a meeting on what to do with a certain gladiator.

"I know he's downright annoying but he is still a living being. A human to boot." Gaia said. "We must cherish all forms of life, no matter how exasperating he may be."

"Or stupid?" suggested Jurior

"And gayish," added Zig.

"Gaia and her 'cherish all life' principles…" Thanatos rolled his eyes. "I say we kill him!"

"Shush!" Astaroth whispered.

"I vote not to kill him." Perriet said.

"You always agree with Gaia." Thanatos grunted

"Shut up. All of you." Astaroth hissed. "I'm trying to listen to something…"

**

* * *

**

Dio walked pass the Temple of Fire construction site. A sign read:

**_"Temple of Fire soon to open. We can forge the best weapons in the continent! –Basilisk, owner"_**

"We have better temples in hell," he scoffed. "This looks like it's still under construction! Such amateur workmanship and poor quality."

"That's because it's not finished yet you idiot!" a fire golem worker yelled.

Dio's dark aura flared. "You dare called the almighty Dio an idiot? YOU DIE!" he shot a dark energy ball at the golem that disintegrated the poor rock on contact.

**

* * *

**

_Back in Xenia..._

Astaroth smiled slyly. "We don't have to kill the annoying gaydiator- Dio can do the work for us! Mwahahahaha…"

"You just heard him talk and shout and some zap, bam eek, boom. How are you so sure he can take down **the **Sieghart?" Vanessa asked quizzically.

"Oh shut up Vanessa. Like you know everything." Astaroth snapped.

"Uh… I was just wondering…" Jurior began.

"What now?" Astaroth growled.

"Isn't Dio like a girl's name? Does that mean he's gay too?" she questioned.

"I've been wondering the same thing…" Thanatos mused.

"It doesn't matter! I don't care if he's gay or not or if his name is a girl's name! All I care is that he can and will obliterate the annoying gladiator once and for all!" Lightning flashed andthunder roared. "Mwahahahahaha!"

"Whoa… How did we get these cool effects?" Zig asked in awe.

"It doesn't matter! What is wrong with you people and your worthless questions?" Astaroth yelled.

"Someone has issues." Thanatos grumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Thanatos." He glared at Thanatos who suddenly found something interesting about the floor. "As I was saying before some people so rudely interrupted me, I'll be sending Mr. Non Compos Mentis to send Dio to Serdin."

"HIM? Of all the gods and monsters you can send, you send HIM?" Octus exclaimed.

"Let's just say, things will be much more interesting if I send him." Astaroth laughed quietly and proceeded to the Pool of Sightings to watch the event unfold. The other gods followed him shortly after.

**

* * *

**

Dio sat on the cliff beside Partusay's Sea and saw a giant statue waving at him and scrunching his face, showing his perfect stone teeth. It looks like he's smiling, but with that kind of face, you'll never know.

"Uh… hi?" Dio waved uncertainly. What the hell is wrong with his smile? It looks as if something crawled up his nose and died…

Dio lied down on the cliff and faced the endless sky. "Ugh! This place is SO BORING!" he complained.

Suddenly, he heard a voice that whispered, _"Go to Serdin, where pretty pink ponies fly over the rainbow bridge…"_

Dio stood up and turned around, finding himself face to face with a giant guy wearing a weird pink garment and a shiny thing on his head.

"Who are you, what the freakin hell are you wearing and why on earth are you whispering?" Dio demanded.

"I am the Ascendant God," he boomed in a deep low voice. "But you can call me Mr. Ascendant God or Ascendy~ What I'm wearing, is called a tutu. Pretty ballerinas wear it you know. And I was whispering to make everything sound more mysterious!" Dio nodded uncertainly. "Oh and just so you know, Serdin is a kingdom located at the west of the continent Bermesiah." Ascendy continued.

_What the hell is wrong with this realm? _"So what makes you think that I will listen to a freakishly huge guy who wears a ridiculously ugly tutu?" Dio yelled, his voice shaking the earth.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Partusay curled up on his throne, rocking back and forth, tightly hugging a stone stuffed bear and sucking his concrete thumb, mumbling something that sounded like, "Beary make earthquake go bye-bye, Beary make earthquake go bye-bye…"

"I… I…" Ascendy stammered and started crying, throwing tantrums like a bratty five year old. Then suddenly, he flared a divine golden aura. "No one insuts the tutu! Tears of the God!" Lightning struck Dio causing him to be temporarily stunned as Ascendy delivered a powerful kick that sent Dio flying all the way to Serdin.

**

* * *

**

* * *

*Um… No offense to Dio fans… . He;s also one of my favorites… (Actually, all of them are my favorites.) Warning on the next chapter, to those Sieghart fans who cannot stand people who make fun of their idol, I highly suggest that you do not proceed to the next chapter… Just choose another story to read… You might not be able to handle it well… Like my friend who almost tore the draft of this fan fiction to shreds while shouting…. things,,,

**Some of the names of the gods might not be right since I use the Philippine server and they tend to alter some names like Jin's second job became Champion instead of Shisa and his fourth job was Deva instead of Rama. And Lass's fourth job was called Slasher instead of Striker and other stuff like that…

*** FYI… I still haven't been to Xenia yet so I don't know the gods all that well. Credit goes to my friends: ventos and freezingguy… They thought of the plot and I turned it into a fan fic, :D

**** R&R. Hope u like… . I'll try to update soon!


	2. Fated Meeting

In Serdin, Sieghart was taking a walk in the peaceful vicinity of Trial Forest when Dio fell from the sky and landed directly in front of the gladiator. Sieghart shrieked and shakily placed his sword in front of him, pointing at the thing that had just made a smoking crater on the ground. Dio emerged from the smoke and place his hands in front of him.

"I come… or rather, fell in peace," says Dio. "I mean you no harm…"

Sieghart looked at him for a moment and then smiled widely, a row of perfect white teeth showing.

"Oh a new guy!" he beamed.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Xenia, the Ascendant God, who had just returned from Ellia, went straight to Astaroth to report his success._

"I did a good job right, Asthy~?" he asked, somewhat swaying his hips left and right.

"Uh… Yeah, whatever. Go dance or something. Shoo." Astaroth replied, uncaring.

"Ooh, ooh! Here comes the good part!" Thanatos squealed as the gods peered in to the pool of water that showed what was happening in Trial Forest.

* * *

"Do you know how great I am?" Sieghart cooed.

"Uh…"

"I mean, have you ever heard in any legend or folklore on how one man can kill one hundred demons with only one swipe of his sword?"

Dio thought for a few seconds but Sieghart interrupted his thoughts.

"The great Sieghart is his name! **That's ME!**" the gladiator exclaimed proudly. "Mm hmm! Yes siree! Aren't you honored to be in my presence?"

"Uh…"

"Not only that, but have you ever heard of a ultra super strong warrior who is as cool and beautiful as he is great? No one but the great Sieghart! Also me by the way!" he declared. "Want proof? I'll show you proof… of my blinding beauty!"

"Uh…"

"Can you see these muscles?" he said, flexed his muscles. "Pure AWESOMENESS!"

"Um…" poor Dio was unsure on how to react.

"Oh and have you seen this silky black hair?" Sieghart asked as he flipped his bangs. "I only use the most expensive shampoo in all of Bermesiah and conditioner imported all the way from Ellia. Also expensive!"

"O…. Kay….?"

"Ah and my eyes. GORGEOUS!" the man said in a somewhat disturbing tone. "Beautiful charcoal black. Oh and let's not forget my lovely eyelashes!" Sieghart blinked his eyes rapidly at Dio who shifted uncomfortably. "And my gla-mo-rous outfit!" Sieghart twirled around. "Woven from the finest silk in all Archimedia and these shoes are made by the best shoemaker in Atum."

"Oh, Oh! Lookie!" the gladiator shoved his hands close to Dio's face. "Perfectly manicured nails! I went to Xenia just to have them trimmed! Wonderful aren't they? I am so- AWESOME!" he squealed.

"Uh huh…" Dio nodded uncertainly, unable to find a proper reaction. Sure the nails are… wonderful. But… he's a guy. Guys don't normally get a manicure unless forced upon or…

"And Look. At. You." he placed his left hand on his hip and pointed at Dio using the pinky of his right hand.

Dio went over to a nearby spring and scanned himself from head to toe. "What about me?" he asked.

"Ugh!" the gladiator said, moving his right hand in a downward motion. "Look at your outfit! The stitches are all wrong! It looked like as if its been patched together by demons!Such disgusting clothes." he said as he stuck his tongue out. "And the color! Pink and Black? Ewwish! Major, major fashion disaster! Someone call the fashion police!"

"It's not pink, its fuchsia dammit!" Dio hissed, really annoyed now. "And so what if my clothes are forged by demons? At least they don't rip easily."

"Um… No it's no-ot!" Sieghart retorted. "Anyone who sees your clothes would say that it's pink. Pink, pink, pink!" he giggled. "And whoever heard of forging clothes? No wonder they're such a disaster! Major, major fashion disaster! One more thing, what the hell is wrong with your ears? Girl, they are too pointy for comfort! You look like an elf! Plus those hideous horns- hate to break it to you sister but you look like a damn freaking cross-breed between a demon and an elf…. What's the word?"

Sieghart paused to think… and think… and think…

" A demon elf maybe?" Dio suggested, arms crossed and tapping his foot.

"No, no, no! Hmm… Ah! A demelf! Yeah, that's it… a demelf." Sieghart said proudly.

"Ugh! I don't think I can take any more of this…" Dio moaned.

"Well that's because you're a big fat LOOSER! A good for nothing L-O-O-S-E-R- Looser!" Sieghart sneered.

"It's spelled with a single 'O' you dimwit!" Dio yelled, unable to control his temper any longer. How can a human be so annoyingly stupid? Suddenly, he could hear voices… Lots of voices…

_"And gayish! Don't forget gayish!" Zig shouted._

_"He rides pretty pink ponies over the rainbow bridge and wears a frilly tutu and… and…" Ascendy chimed in._

_"Hey! Who invited the Ascendant God here?" Thanatos yelled._

_"You don't belong here! Go home!" Vanessa screamed mercilessly._

_"…. Okay!" said Ascendy as he went into the inner chambers of the temple._

"Now on with the show!" Astaroth said rather excitedly.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Dio screamed.

_"Shutting up now…" Astaroth murmured._

"Gasp! You lowly imbecile dare call me, the great Sieghart to shut up? HOW DARE YOU! I… I," Sieghart shouted, sounding awfully hurt. He slapped Dio's cheek.

For a moment the world was silent… "You…" Dio snarled, his voice full of venom.

"I didn't catch your name by the way." Sieghart said calmly. "Spell your name."

"Why should I?"

"Just to prove that you're not dumb," the idiot of a gladiator taunted. "Anyone who's smart enough can spell their name."

"Fine. D-I-O. Happy now?" Dio growled.

"Dee You? Hahaha!" Sieghart laughed. "What kind of stupid name is that?'

At that moment, Dio snapped. "Oh that's it!" he charged and attacked the hysterically laughing Sieghart.

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

"DIE!"

"Heeeelp! Mommy!"

"Mwahahahahahaha!"

**

* * *

**

_In Xenia…_

"Um… Should we save him?" Vanessa asked.

"No way! This is like watching a movie!" Thanatos exclaimed happily. "Since when did you care?" he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Ugh, whatever." she rolled her eyes.

"I vote that we should save him. He is a living being after all." Gaia declared.

"I second demotion!" Perriet said.

"Oh, pssh! You always agree with your girlfriend, lover boy!" Thanatos complained.

"You're just jealous you don't have one!" Perriet scoffed.

"Oh like I care…" Thanatos retorted, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Another chapter done! Yay~! Hahaha!

**So many home works and projects and activities… WILL THEY NEVER END? O_O

**Atum is also Alcubra in other servers

**Sorry for making Sieghart gayish! . Haha.

Review pls!


	3. How Everything Came To Be

While the gods were quarreling with each other in Xenia, a greater quarrel is being held in the borders of Trial Forest.

"Die already!" Dio screamed, swinging his scythe at Sieghart. The gladiator who saw the sudden attack jumped back in time to avoid being slashed. Unfortunately…

SLASH.

Sieghart's beautifully manicured nails broke… To make matters worse, the impact had ripped part of his shirt, and trimmed a bit of his bangs.

STRIKE 1!

Sieghart snapped.

A dark aura blazed about him and he charged at Dio.

"Iron Crusher!" he shrieked, cleanly slicing off Dio's arm, earning an ear-piercing scream from the poor demelf.

Dio jumped back a few inches, enraged. He slashed again but the loss of blood had blurred his vision a bit and he missed the gladiator's face by a few inches. Again, the impact of the attack had cut a large fraction of the gladiator's perfect, flawless face.

STRIKE 2!

"DEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Sieghart screamed, blood trickling down his cheek. "DIIIIEEEEEEEE! FLAME SWORD!"

Dio tried to parry the blow but instead he sliced of the top part of the raging gladiator's beautiful hair. "Uh-oh…" he gulped.

STRIKE 3 AND YOU"RE OUT!

The gladiator stared in silence at his hair now lying in the floor. "My… My hair…" he placed a hand in the top of his head, where a beautiful patch of shiny black hair once was. "You… I… No…," he whispered, head bowed down. Suddenly his aura flared even greater than ever before.

"NOW YOU"VE DONE IT!" Sieghart shouted. He charged towards Dio who stood still as stone. The demelf dumbly stared at the gladiator who was inching closer every second.

"GRINDING PUNISHER!" screamed the now semi-bald Sieghart.

The raging, semi-bald gladiator's sword almost sliced off Dio's head when a GIANT PICKLE JAR fell from the sky. Due to his current acceleration and the lack of friction, Sieghart was neither able change his direction nor alter his velocity, thus charging straight into the giant pickle jar. The moment he went in, a lid appeared out of nowhere, sealed the jar shut and disappeared.

Dio stood there for a moment before picking up his arm. "Sigh, better get this fixed." He sighed deeper and created a portal. He stepped in the portal, descending back to hell.

Back in Xenia, the gods placed the pickle jar in the refrigerator.

"Best. Movie, EVER!" Thanatos yelled.

"That ought to take care of the annoying gaydiator!" Zig exclaimed happily.

"Yes. We were able to spare his life as well." Gaia said, contentedly resting her head on Perriet's shoulder. "But when should we release him?"

"NEVAH!" Octus shouted. "Let him rot in there FOREVAH!"

Astaroth shrugged. "Nah, he's preserved in that pickle jar. Guess I'll let him out in the next six hundred years or so. Provided that the Ascendant God doesn't eat him first."

"Where is the Ascendant God anyway?" Juriore questioned.

"Somewhere in the inner chambers playing a game called Grand Chase. Says he wants to get Amy's fourth job already. Then he mumbled something about wishing he could be as pretty as Amy, with long pink hair…" Astaroth said.

"O… Kay… Weird…" Zig commented.

The End…

**Done! Finally!

** I inserted Newton's Law of Acceleration. It states that "An object in motion will remain at motion and an object at rest will remain at rest in a straight path at a constant speed unless acted upon by an external force." That's what you get when you make a fanfiction right after your physics quiz… Lolz~


End file.
